Rosalie's Daughter
by BellaSwansTwin
Summary: Rosalie finds an abused and hurt 3 year-old girl in the woods and quickly becomes attached. Will Rosalie finally get the family she has longed for all her life? OC/? read to find out : first FF.
1. Chapter 1

** :] first FF. Be Nice :]**

EPOV (Elizabeth)

My name's Elizabeth and I'm 3 years old. I live in Forks, Washington with my Momma and daddy. I love my momma but my daddy's mean, he hits me and momma sometimes and yells alot.

I sighed frustratedly and shuddered slightly as I heard a glass break downstairs. Why couldn't they just get along and love eachother like other Mommies and Daddies on Telivision do? I sighed again and continued playing with my dolly Maria. Maria is a rag doll, my mommy made her for me for my third birthday. She had Brown Hair and Brown eyes, just like me, and wore a pink dress with black polka-dots. I smiled at the thought that my mother had modeled the doll to look like me.

I was soon startled out of my thoughts as I heard another glass break and someone walking up the stairs. I gasped and sat on my twin-sized bed, facing the door, waiting for it to open.

"Elizabeth!" My dad roared as he swung open the door, dragging my momma by the wrist.

I just squeaked in response, to afraid to speak or move.

"No! leave her alone, please! Not my baby!" My mother cried.

"Shut up! I helped create her, she's mine too. and I can do what I want with her!"

Daddy charged towards me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me along with Momma. Daddy Dragged us down the stairs, through our small kitched and out the back door. I closed my eyes tight and clutched Maria in my hand and prayed Daddy would stop soon. I already knew I had cuts and bruises all over my legs and wrist, and that it would be hard to walk tomorrow.

I opened my eyes as Daddy threw me onto the ground. We were in the woods behind the house. I blinked a few times and looked around trying to become fimiliar with my surroundings. When I looked at Mommy and Daddy, Mommy was on the ground and Daddy was kicking her. I started to cry, and that made him stop.

"Aww Baby, it's okay," Daddy said as he stalked towards me and kneeled down infront of me, "Daddy isn't going to hurt you." he gave me a sickly smile.

That was a lie, and I knew it. he was going to hurt me, just like he did all those other times.

"No Liam! Leave her alone! please!" Momma cried.

"Fine, you bitch! I'll hurt you instead," Daddy sneered

Daddy stalked towards Momma and grabbed her wrist. He began to pull her farther into the woods, I tried to follow, but they were to fast.

"Momma!" I cried, tears running down my face.

"I love you, Honey!" she yelled as he pulled her out of my sight.

As I went to get up and follow after them, I tripped on a tree stump, scrapping my knee severely.

"Ouch!" I yelled, crying harded.

Gathering up all the strenght I could, I stood up on my good knee and looked around trying to remember which way Mommy and Daddy went. I continued to look around and cry helplessly, when I heard a loud noise.

_BANG! BANG!_

"Momma!?" I cried again, but I didn't get a response.

I decided to walk around and see if I could find a way out. I clutched Maria to my chest, and limped up the trail ahead, hoping to find my Momma.

* * *

After Limping for what seemed like forever, I found a meadow. As soon as I found the meadow, I collapsed. My leg hurt so bad and my knee was still bleeding. I sat against a tree, bringing my knee's to my chest. I set Maria in my lap, my hand hurting from holding onto her so tightly.

I didn't know what to do, so I just cried, and cried, and cried.

"Emmy, Come on! I hear somethin-"

I gasped and looked up at a beautiful blonde woman. she looked like a barbie doll, but taller.

"Oh, god. Emmett! Come here!" the Barbie look-a-like said.

She rushed over to me and kneeled down, just like daddy had done earilier.

"Honey, are you okay!?" she asked worriedly.

I sniffled and looked up at her with tear filled eyes. I shook my hear 'no' and point down to my knee.

"Oh my god," she said turning around to face the big, dark-haired man, "We need to get her to a hosiptal!"

"No!" I yelled, burrying my head in my knee's, "I don't think the hospital, or doctor's...they have needles."

The blonde lady just smiled at me and said, "Okay sweetie, but we have to have your knee looked at. My dad's a nice doctor, and doesn't have any needles, I promise. Do you want to do that?"

I looked up at her with big eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled.

"Pinky promise?" I said, giving a small smirk and holding out my pinky.

"Pinky Promise." she said, grinning then taking my pinky and shaking it.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Elizabeth," I said shyly.

"That's such a pretty name," She smiled "My names Rosalie."

I trusted Rosalie, I felt safe around her. She looked really young but she had a really caring nature to her, Like a Mommy.

I smiled at her, then look past her shoulder at the big dark-haired man

"are you Emmy?" I asked inoccently.

He chuckled and squated down next to Rosalie, "Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you Lizzy!" he boomed. I giggled at him.

"Honey, do you think you can walk?" Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head and said, "No, my leg hurts real bad, and so does my knee."

"Okay honey, I'll carry you,"

She bent down and scooped me up in here arms, carrying me like a baby. I laid my head on her shoulder, breathed in her scent and closed my eyes. I felt relieved for the first time in a long time.

Like? Dislike? Continue? Discontinue?

Let me know! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I feel like it was just yesterday when I wrote that first chapter, when in reality it was 9 months ago! whoooa. I just want to say thank you for all the positive reviews! I want to give each of you a hug and a cookie :D.

so...each night before I go to bed I have been thinking about where I want to take this story and I have figured it out! I've started right my story in a note book and I have about 30 Chappies written so far. I just have to get my lazy butt to type them, hehe.

Oh, I little FF (fun fact) I wrote the last chapter when I had stayed up all night.

Okay.. On with the story! :)

EPOV (Elizabeth)

"Elizabeth? Wake up, Sweetie," I heard.

I groaned and tried to roll over, then I realized I was in someone's arms.

"Come on Elizabeth, You've got to wake up now." The voice said again.

"I don't want to Mommy, I'm tired." I said.

Who ever was carrying me arms tightened around me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, then reluctantly opening them. I blinked a couple of times taking in my surroundings. I then looked up to see Rosalie was carrying me.

"Hi Rosalie, Hi Emmy" I said, smiling.

Rosalie just smiled at me and Emmett said "Good morning Sleeping Beauty!"

I giggled at him. I never really like Sleeping Beauty..I liked Jasmine from Aladdin much better.

After a few more minutes of walking Rosalie finally spoke.

"We're here." Rosalie said.

I looked up and saw a mansion. It looked like a castle from a fairy tail book.

"Y-You live in a castle?" I stuttered.

Emmett and Rosalie both laughed.

"No, Silly!" Rosalie giggled and opened the door.

Rosalie opened the door and walked into the living room. It was so fancy. They had a big leather sofa, a big flat screen TV and a Stereo system. I was in awe.

"I'm going to go get my Dad, will you be okay with staying with Emmett for a few minutes?" Rosalie asked, placing me on the Sofa.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said and when upstairs.

"Wow! that's the biggest TV I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it is pretty big, would you like to watch it?" Emmett asked.

"Really?!" I said, shocked. I never got to watch TV at home.

"Sure! what would you like to watch?"

"Um, I don't know?"

"How about SpongeBob?" He asked.

"What's SpongeBob?" I asked, confused.

He gasped. "You've never seen SpongeBob?!" He asked shocked.

I giggled at his facial expression and shook my head.

He turned on the TV and put SpongeBob on. It was quite on odd show. A talking Sponge that lived in a pineapple. I was really getting into an Episode where Spongebob rips his pants, when Rosalie and a very pale blonde man came down the stairs.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I left Elizabeth in Emmett's care and went upstairs to speak with Carlisle.

Right when I opened the door to his office he spoke.

"There's a human here?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Emmett were hunting and we found this little girl, Elizabeth, in the woods. she scraped her knee, so I brought her here for you to take a look at her and make sure she's okay." I explained.

"Alright. And what was she doing in the woods?"

"From what she said her Father took her and her mother out there. Emmett and I looked around after she had fallen asleep and we found her parent's bodies."

"Oh God," He sighed. "Alright, Lets go downstairs."

EPOV (Elizabeth)

The pale blonde man came over to me and kneeled down to my level.

"Hello," He spoke. "I'm Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett's Dad. It's nice to meet you."

he put out his hand to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet you too," I shook his hand. "I'm Elizabeth."

He smiled. "I hear you hurt your knee, can I look at it?" I nodded.

He examined my knee. "I'm going to have to disinfect it to avoid infection," he said aloud.

"Will that hurt?" I asked.

"It may sting a tiny bit," he said, preoccupied with gather bandage for my knee.

I started to get tears in my eyes and I pulled my knee up to my chest.

"Oh, Honey, it's okay. do you want to sit on my lap?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded and she picked me up and sat me on her lap.

"Here Lizzy," Emmett said, "Squeeze my hand when it hurts."

Carlisle put the disinfectant on my knee and I squeeze Emmett's hand as hard as I could. It stung really bad. then he bandaged up my knee.

"There, All done." He smiled.

"Thank you for making my knee all better,"

"No Problem," He said and patted my shoulder.

"Rosalie," I turned around to look at her, "I'm really tired, can I take a nap, please?"

"Of Course you can," She smiled.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I carried Elizabeth upstairs and put her in Me and Emmett's bed. I tucked her in and put pillows on either side of her so she couldn't roll of the bed.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," I said kissing her forehead.

She yawned, "Goodnight Rosalie."

I then went down to talk with Carlisle and Emmett about Elizabeth. And I already knew what Carlisle was going to tell me.

NA: okay so! R&R PLEASEE! I'm going to update tomorrow! :). (3/22/10)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm a liar! I know! I didn't update! please don't kill me! I'm going to update a lot! I promise! at least once a week, if not more :). Kay? Kay. on with the storyyyyy!

Side note: in this stage of the story Emmett and Rosalie aren't in High school.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Rosalie's Daughter

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

"Rosalie, You can't keep her, she's not a lost puppy you found, she's someone's child!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I know, Carlisle. It's just, I've always wanted to be a mom and she called me Mommy," I said. If I could cry, I would be.

Emmett put his arm around me and Carslisle sighed.

"We have to call the police and report this. After they come we can go from there," He said and started dialing on his phone.

Elizabeth POV

A loud ring woke me out of my sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was on a big fluffy bed in a big pretty bedroom. The bed had a white comforter on it that was so soft and puffy it looked like a cloud. Just as I was about to jump off of the bed, there was a light knock at the door.

"Hi Honey," Rosalie said in a soft voice, "Did you have a nice nap?"

I nodded and lifted up my arms, silently asking her to pick me up.

She picked me up and then said, "Elizabeth, there's someone here who wants to meet you,"

"Okay, but can I go Potty first?" I asked.

She giggled, "Of course you can," she said and walked down the hall to the Bathroom.

She put me down and said, "I'll wait out here for you, Okay?" She smiled.

I nodded and smiled, and then went into the Bathroom and did my business. After I was done, I went to wash my hands but couldn't reach the sink. I walked over to the door and had to stand on my Tippy-Toes to reach then handle.

"Rosalie?" I asked, "I can't reach the sink," I frowned.

She smiled, "Aw, that's okay, I'll help you," She offered.

We walked back over to the sink and she picked me up by my waist. I turned the faucet on, got two pumps of soap, and scrubbed my hands. The back of my hands, in between my fingers, and my palms. Just like Mommy taught me. Once I was done Scrubbing, I rinse my hands and Rosalie put me down.

"You know," I stated, "At my house, Mommy has a stool for me to stand on in the bathroom so I can wash my hands all by myself," I said proudly.

She smiled. "Does she now? well, we'll just have to get one."

"Yes! A pink one!" I exclaimed.

She smiled wider. "of course a Pink one. Oh, Alice is going to love you!"

Curiosity struck me, "Who's Alice?" I questioned.

"Alice is my sister. She looks like a little Pixie and loves shopping and the color pink," She described.

My eyes got wide. "A Pixie? Like, Tinkerbell? I want to meet her, please!"

Rosalie laughed. "Of course you can meet her. You'll meet her later today actually, with everyone else."

"Everyone else? there's more?" I asked Excitedly.

"Yes, There's Jasper, My Biological Brother, whose also Married to Alice. My adopted Brother Edward, and his wife Bella and My Mom, Esme." She said.

"Wow! that's alot of people. Are they all as pretty as you?" I asked.

She smiled really big. "Well, I guess you'll have to be the judge of that."

I smiled, "Okay!" I was really excited, I always wanted a big family and brothers and sisters, but it was just Mommy, Daddy and I.

"But now we have to go downstairs and meet a Social worker, Don't worry, she's a good friend of my Dad's," She said reassuringly, Rubbing my back.

"What's a Social worker do?" I asked.

"She helps people," She said simply.

"Oh, that's Good." I said.

Rosalie took my hand and walked me down the stairs. Carlisle, was sitting on the couch, a Blonde lady and a Police man were sitting on the Love seat and Emmett was sitting in the Chair. The Police man was a little scary looking, but Mommy said police men and women help you, so he must be nice.

"Come here, Sweet heart," Carlisle waved me over to sit next to him.

I let go of Rosalie's hand, and walked over to the couch and jumped onto it, Next to Carlisle. Rosalie came and sat down next to me, then Emmett got up out of his chair, sat next to Rosalie and put his arm around her. I smiled at them, they looked just like the Mommies and Daddies on TV did.

"Elizabeth," Carlisle spoke, "This is Miss Cindy and Officer Kramer, They're here to talk about what happened today in the woods," He said in a soft voice, "Do you think you can tell them?"

I nodded. "Daddy got mad at Mommy and started breaking things. Then he grabbed me and Mommy by the arms, really hard, he left a mark, See?" I said Showing them my Bruise. "Then he dragged us into the woods, but he let go of me and kept dragging Mommy. I tried to run after them, but I fell and scrapped my knee, See?" I said Pointing to my bandaged knee. "Then I heard a loud Bang noise Twice, and I tried to find them, but I couldn't. Then Rosalie and Emmy found me!" I said the last part Happily, Looking up at Rosalie and Emmett. They both looked sad, but Smiled at me.

"Okay Honey, Thank you for telling us that," Miss Cindy said, while writing something down in a notebook.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Carlisle said, "Could you take Elizabeth upstairs for awhile while we talk privately?"

Emmett Nodded and Rosalie spoke, "Of course, Carlisle. Come on, Elizabeth, We'll go upstairs and play for awhile, okay?"

I smiled and nodded my head Excitedly. We got up off the couch and I took one of Rosalie's hands and one of Emmett's hands and walked upstairs to Their Bedroom to play.

A/N: please R&R:). I'm going to update a lot during Christmas break, but after break I'll be updating once a week on Monday's :). Thanks for Reading!

BellaSwansTwin


End file.
